


Chlorine and Kisses

by jxtxadore



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Swim Team, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a swim team NedDen au? Thanks!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/gifts).



Magnus and Abel were both on the same swim team. Yet, no amount of convincing them would make them like each other, during practice. Magnus was easy to brush off all hostile actions from the other, with his carefree attitude. He was quite apt at that, after all, and therefore, many more people prefered Magnus to Abel. it really was just easier for him to do such, after all. 

It was natural that when they were outside, after a practice, therefore, for Magnus to talk with the other, easily letting his words flow, his cheerful mood intending to infect him with the positivity. 

“Hey!” He said, with a grin, his hair not filled with product, making him look just a bit different. He wrapped an arm around the other, only then noticing the rather illegal cigarette in his fingers. Only illegal due to the fact that he was on school grounds. Not at all a good thing, in truth. “Uh… Are you supposed to have that?”

Abel had nearly pulled away, but decided to not, tired as he was. He had supposedly done something incorrectly, so the coach had forced him to swim. Much too much for his body, but it was better for him, in the long run. 

“No,” He replied, but took a drag, breathing out the smoke, after a moment. He obviously did not care too much about his actions, around the other. “Will you do a thing about it, Magnus?” He asked, his own blue eyes meeting the other’s, a small question in them. After a moment, he looked away, and closed his eyes, taking one last drag, and stubbed it out on the wall that he was sitting against. 

“No,” he replied, and sat down next to the other, his legs sprawling out, his eyes closing after a moment. “Sorry you got in trouble,” He said, and looked over at him again. His body, now covered by clothes, had looked perfect in the water, as his body was pushed to the limit, the muscles slowly rippling, distorted by the breaking of water over hsi strong shoulders….

Magnus then looked away, unable to keep his eyes from drifting to his lips, as his arm moved from around Abel, to clasp in his lap. He adjusted his seat just a bit, and he could feel the smug amusement from the slightly older, and the chlorine from their bodies mixed with the smoke from the earlier cigarette. 

_As a swimmer, he really shouldn’t smoke. It was quite bad._

Magnus let his eyes trail over Abel’s legs for just a moment, and then shot his eyes to the parking lot. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Magnus couldn’t help the question that appeared from him.

“Yes, I…” His phone chimed, and he looked at the message. “Not anymore.” He sighed softly, and stood, speaking. “My mother is no longer getting me.”

“I can give you a ride, if you want, Abel,” He replied, then. 

“You could?” the response was unsure, afraid that the younger was just poking fun at him. 

“Yeah. I don’t know where you live, though…” 

“I can show you.” 

“Alright. Cmon, then.”

* * *

They managed to get to Abel’s house, thankfully. it took some time, some incorrect directions, a laugh or three, Magnus becoming slightly flustered by Abel’s proximity, and once or twice, they had to drive around the block. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Abel said, as the car was turnt off. 

“Of course,” He replied, and stood, quickly moving to walk to the door way. He could feel his stomach slightly rolling, as he did such a thing, though his cocky self wasn’t going to show that. One thing they both had in common was taht: Their cockiness. 

“Ah. I suppose I should leave you, then, hm?” Magnus said the words in a jovial state, and when the other answered an affirmative, he rolled back on his heels, before moving forward, and kissing the other, right on the lips. 

The movement from heels to against the other was enough that Abel was pushed against the wall, his lips just barely splitting, and Magnus felt teeth hit his lower lip and numb it. He smiled, however, as he kissed the other’s lips, Magnus moving a hand to his hair, feeling the locks that normally held product, but were silky at the moment. Neither pulled away, for a few moments, until Abel slowly broke it, their blue eyes meeting. 

“Thanks…” Abel had been the first to speak, and he placed his hands against the other’s chest, and gently pushed him away. 

“Yeah, course.”

“Saturday. Are you busy?”

“No.”

“I’ll be expecting you at ten.” 

“Okay.” Abel went into his house, at that, and softly sighed, closing his eyes, and licking his lips, tasting just a small metallic tang, but mostly, he tasted Magnus, chlorine, and hope. He raked his upper teeth against his lower lip, and smiled. 

Magnus, as soon as he was at his car, whooped in joy. His car still smelt like Abel. It was a perfect scent, and one he hoped that would make it known they were together, whenever someone went into his car. Hopefully, that is. 


End file.
